1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a display apparatus having the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a printed circuit board on which various driving devices are mounted. The various driving devices convert image signals provided from an external system into image signals suitable for a liquid crystal display panel. The printed circuit board has a connector in order to receive the image signals from the external system. The connector is divided into a transmitting connector and a receiving connector. The transmitting connector is disposed in the external system, and the receiving connector is mounted on the printed circuit board. As the transmitting connector and the receiving connector are connected to each other, the printed circuit board is electrically connected to the external system to receive the image signals from the external system.
Moreover, the printed circuit board includes connection pads for an attachment of the receiving connector, and connection terminals of the receiving connector are soldered to the connection pads of the printed circuit board through a soldering process, respectively. Thus, the receiving connector is mounted on the printed circuit board.
However, when a force is continuously applied to the printed circuit board in a vertical direction against a surface of the printed circuit board while the transmitting connector and the receiving connector are repeatedly attached and detached from each other, the receiving connector is separated from the printed circuit board. Further, when the connection pads are separated from the printed circuit board while including the connection terminals attached by the soldering process, the printed circuit board is damaged.